Una Melodia de Desinteres GAKUEN ALICE x reader
by danitovi15hotmail.com
Summary: Mi Alice Algo tan simple y puro, se volvio oscuro y maligno. El final de mi vida sera el final de mi melodia Veo sus sonrisas y mi pecho se contrae, Veo sus abrazos y mi garganta de anuda, Veo sus besos y ... Una nueva melodia nace.
1. Prologo

La brisa del viento otoñal, un sendero, piedras alrededor de un río, un bello atardecer, cada pequeño detalle parecía haber sido puesta por un artista para embellecer el ambiente, un ambiente perfecto para compartir sentimientos, para compartir corazones.

\- ¿Seguirás cantando? - dijo un niño con una diminuta sonrisa- No ¿Hikaru?

-En el presente o futuro, mañana, tarde, o noche – menciona una niña mientras cantaba- al llegar un nuevo amanecer, yo seguiré entonando una canción, con alegría o tristeza, Querré seguir cantando.

La niña le brindo una débil mirada al niño, compartiendo una débil, pero significativa sonrisa, el niño corrió y camino a su costado.

-Nunca vas a cambiar- volvió a mencionar el niño con alegría- ¿Qué opinas de una banda?

La niña lo miro y dio una carcajada, a lo que el niño se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear y responder rápidamente, mientras analizaba la conversación buscando el momento exacto en donde sonó como un torpe, o al menos la razón de la risa.

-No te burles, es verdad, yo puedo tocar algo y tu cantar, haríamos un buen dúo.

-Lo considerare, pero tú no sabes tocar nada, ademas yo también puedo tocar-. Dijo aun con una sonrisa, mientras seguía el sendero, continuando su canción- ¿Qué opinas del niño nuevo? ¿Se une al grupo?

-Estaba por decir eso. – murmura y se adelanta al camino de la niña y sonríe. – El sería un buen integrante para el trio.

-Yo también lo creo- sonrió y siguió cantando-Aun con miedo y desesperación, aunque el mundo pierda su color…

 _Ese fue uno de los momentos más bellos y simples de mi vida_

 _pero quién diría que_

 _los perdería…_


	2. Capitulo 1

-Bueno toma uno- comento mientras verifico a mis peluches, cada uno está en su lugar, haciendo un circulo para el comienzo de la historia. Me escondo detrás del pequeño teatro y sostengo los hilos de las marionetas.

 **\- Acto 1: Encuentro-** comento mientras muevo un hilo- Cuenta la historia que un día la diosa de la lluvia se enamoró de un mortal. Ella lo miraba desde el bello cielo esperando que el hombre alzara la vista y ella poder contemplarlo. Siempre que el hombre lo necesitaba ella hacia llover y permitía que las cosechas del hombre crecieran fuertes y sanas.

 **-Acto 2: Destino-** cambio el escenario lo más rápido que puedo. - La Diosa deseosa de conocerlo bajo a Tierra y conoció al humano. Poco a poco ella se enamoraba más del hombre y el comenzaba a sentir lo mismo por ella, llegando a pensar que el encuentro era obra del destino, hasta que el hombre conoció a la bella hija de un señor feudal, ellos se enamoraron dejándola a la pobre diosa desdichada y con el corazón roto.

 **-Acto 3: Tragedia-** El Señor Feudal se negó a aceptar la unión, por lo que ellos escaparon juntos, ella sola decidió ir al cielo y buscarlo, a pesar de todo lo amaba. Ella lo pudo ver casado y con hijos con la bella joven. Desde arriba los observaba aun profundamente enamorada de él. Hasta que un día se desato la guerra y el como otros jóvenes fue llamado. Ella vio cómo se despedía de su familia llorando, y eso le recordó su lluvia. Ella lo siguió al campo de batalla y allí pudo ver como el valientemente lucho hasta que una flecha surco los cielos y cayó en su corazón asesinándolo. Ese día ella lloro y conmemorando su muerto hizo que lloviera y bendijo a su descendencia.

 **-FIN-** digo mientras cierro el telón y doy un respiro antes de salir y dar gracias a la cámara. Me acerco y veo el video, todo salió perfecto, los muñecos y en especial la muñeca que representa a la protagonista se ve tan real.

-Creo que estuvo bien no chicos- me volteo a ver a los peluches y rio, ellos no me responderán- Bueno eso fue todo creo que sacare el Monopoly ¿no?

Soy la mejor jugando Monopoly, soy la única que siempre gana y compra todas las propiedades. Me acerco a mi estante y acerco una silla, comienzo a tantear la parte más alta en busca del juego de mesa.

Tocan la puerta y me sobresalto, el ruido me asusto y causa que la silla tambalee y pierda el equilibrio, cierro los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este llega, siento mi cuerpo chocar con el piso, causando que grite. - Pase- comento mientras comienzo a tocar mis brazos que recibieron todo el golpe.

Entra una mujer castaña de cabello corto, de cara bella y delicada. Nunca antes la había visto pero no era un misterio tan difícil de resolver, la respuesta más lógica era que agregaron nuevo personal. Ella ingresa con una bandeja y la deja en la mesa a lo que me acerco y me siento. Ella se queda allí cerca y eso es extraño, lo normal sería que se coloque a la derecha de la puerta a esperar a que termine. Pero no lo hace y eso solo me indica que es nueva.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacía? - ella me habla refiriéndose a mi espectáculo de títeres.

Sí, es nueva, todas las señoras que siempre me traen mi comida se quedan calladas y aunque trate de entablar conversación me ignoran o responden cortante.

\- Estaba narrando la leyenda de la Diosa lluvia. - Ella se queda callada y eso me causa nerviosismo. - E…eerr- tartamudeo, respiro y la miro a los ojos intentando crear una sonrisa. - Era un show de títeres.

Ella sonríe y comienza a hablar. - ¿Cómo está la comida? - Allí recuerdo que aún no como la comida y la miro con nerviosismo y timidez.

-Aun no la pruebo, pero seguro está bien. - comento algo rápido pero entendible. Ella ríe seguro sabe que soy tímida. Pero es demasiado difícil ser sociable, cuando no has tenido contacto con personas por casi 3 años.

Comienzo a comer, el sabor de la comida no ha cambiado, pero siento que algo ha cambiado seguro es aquella mujer que sonríe, pero me preocupan sus ojos, se muestran serios y fríos a pesar de las sonrisas falsas que me da en un intento por ser cálida.

-A me olvidaba decirte tu madre está viniendo. - ella me comenta- Te dejo esta ropa para que la recibieras. Al ser una mujer exitosa es algo espontanea ¿no lo crees?

Yo asiento. No conozco a mi madre aparte de las pocas referencias de la televisión. Mi madre es Nadeshiko Hanahoshi, una mujer que creo un imperio de moda y juguetes. Comenzó sola y por su belleza se volvió modelo, hasta crear sus negocios, es muy conocida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debería llegar en una hora- comenta mientras levanta la bandeja y con una sonrisa sale de la habitación dejando la bolsa en la mesa.

Es muy extraño que mi madre se aparezca sin más, es preciso que me prepare para lo peor.

-Es precioso. - comenta mientras me cepilla y no lo niego, el vestido azul y blanco combina con la boina, pero me siento como si fueran a tomarme esa clásica foto de cuando eres pequeño con traje de marinero, y aunque todos te alaguen, sabes que en un futuro todo se reirán de ti.

\- ¿Porque mi madre viene? - comento asustada y ella solo me mira.

\- ¿No quieres que venga?

\- No es eso. - comento mientras me avergüenzo, es mal visto que un niño no quiera ver a su madre, es egoísta e ingrato. - Es solo que siempre que viene es para destruir mi realidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Paso hace mucho tiempo. - comento mientras fuerzo a mi memoria, aunque no es posible, he perdido mis recuerdos. - Antes iba al colegio y tenía amigos, pero mi madre decidió comenzar su compañía y me encerró aquí.

-No creo que sea tan cruel, seguro tuvo su razón. - ella comenta, pero su sonrisa falsa continua allí. - Seguro lo entenderás cuando seas más grande, cuando eres pequeño no entiendes las razones de los adultos, las consideramos tontas o irracionales, pero a veces ellos quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

-Tal vez sea verdad. – respondo. – Deseo crecer rápido, para poder confiar en ella.

-Bueno hemos terminado. - ella comenta mientras deja el cepillo en el tocador. - Espérala en el vestíbulo.

Asiento y bajo, allí veo como la sombra de un carro se estaciona, eso me hace temblar y correr a esconderme detrás de las escaleras. No soy siempre miedosa, y no me comparen con un conejo, es fastidioso, no tiemblo por todo, ni escapo ante el peligro, es solo autodefensa.

-Narumi creo que eres paranoico. - comenta ella. - Yuka no estaría aquí, lo sabes bien.

-Tal vez sea verdad, pero la Academia desconocía este lugar. - comenta mientras sube las escaleras acompañada de mi madre. - Además del dudoso Alice de tu hija.

-A que te refieres con dudoso. - comenta ella.

-Cuando vino el primer examinador dijo que había un Alice, pero cuando vino el segundo lo negó y lo mismo sucedió con el director al ver la foto. - comento.

-Tal vez solo no tenga y ustedes solo lo hacen para vengarse.

-Tal vez. - enfatiza Narumi. - Tú eres la culpable de eso.

La conversación se va apagando hasta que llegan al segundo piso y se encierran en el despacho. Ignoro la rara conversación, por que utilizan palabras que no conozco.

¿ALICE? Seguro es un nuevo producto de la empresa de mi madre o tal vez el nombre de una muñeca.

Salgo de mi escondite y sigo el mismo recorrido que ellos solo que a mí me tiemblan las manos, y con ese temblor toco la puerta hasta escuchar el adelante. Al ingresar veo el despacho ventilado, abrieron las ventanas. El cuarto siempre está cerrado, al inicio fue utilizado por mi madre cuando vivía en la casa, pero eso fue un corto tiempo, tan pronto como ella se ausento por un largo tiempo, el despacho fue cerrado. En mi opinión fue un gran desperdicio, porque inviertes en algo que solo utilizaras pocas veces, y solo para agregar el mismo diseño de la habitación muestra que se gastó una exorbitante cantidad de dinero en muebles y objetos, que están casi nuevos, repito un gran desperdicio.

-Buenos días. - comento mientras agacho la cabeza.

-Megumi siéntate, hace mucho que no te veo. - comenta. - Al parecer has crecido.

Yo asiento, mientras siento el ambiente tenso ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Megumi te preguntaras porque te he llamado. - contesta. - Pero antes canta para mí.

\- ¿Que cante? - comento y ella asiente, ¿A qué se refiere?

-Rápido. – comenta y yo la observo como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Pero…-. Yo no canto bien.

-Solo hazlo Megumi. - comenta exasperada y me siento triste, no levanto la vista del suelo no quiero ver en sus ojos ese sentimiento de decepción.

-Ahora canta- sonríe y eso me enoja, como puede ser tan descarada. Estaba por contradecirla cuando me grita. – Megumi ¡QUE CANTES!

Su grito suena tan fuerte que me asusta, me hace estremecer y causa que mis ojos se humedezcan le observo su rostro en señal de alguna expresión de dolor o rastro de arrepentimiento, pero no los encuentro. Finalmente decido hacerle caso, no quiero que se enoje. Aunque me trate de esa manera inexplicablemente tengo una extraña admiración y debo guardarle respeto porque, aunque quiera negarlo es mi madre.

Quiero correr, que el mal momento pase, pero parece que no lo hará. Desde que comencé a vivir allí siento que vivo en un lapso y que nunca despertare, que mis manijas están rotas y estáticas. Como si mi reloj de la vida se hubiera detenido. El sentimiento de pavor, rabia, pena y decepción me invaden y se amontonan en mi garganta, una melodía aparece en mi mente acompañada de la letra de una canción.

Abro mi boca al sentir la letra y melodía empujarse por mi garganta, cuando siento que comienzo a cantar, descubro que la voz que canta no era mía, no me pertenecía o yo no la reconocía. De una manera era fina y armoniosa y por otro modo fuerte y entonado.

 **El tiempo cesó su labor de ser eterno** **  
** **y se evaporó** **  
** **como agua por entre mis dedos** ****

 **Este corazón ha vivido en cautiverio** **  
** **si es que late aún, es un gran misterio**

 **Quiero despertar** **  
** **de este sueño sin final** **  
** **recibir una señal** **  
** **y volver a respirar** ****

 **Solo quiero regresar** **  
** **de este infierno escapar** **  
** **y pensar que esta realidad** **  
** **nunca fue ni es real**

 **Si mi propia voluntad se volviera realidad** **  
** **mataría este dolor**

 **¡** **todo acabar** **í** **a ya!**

La última frase la digo en un grito, pero que suena melodiosa y lastimero, que me deja sin fuerzas asiendo que me tambalee y me caiga al piso. Inconscientemente las lágrimas caen, y del mismo modo la de los espectadores.

-Eso fue hermoso. - comenta el hombre. - Es un Alice, estoy seguro.

\- ¿Alice?

-Megumi-chan, existen personas con dones especiales ellos son llamados alices. - comenta el hombre rubio. - Ellos estudian en una academia destinada a mejorar sus poderes.

Allí entendí todo, mi madre se aprovechaba del talento (que misteriosamente nació) que tenía y pensaba deshacerse de mí. Estoy segura que esa academia es un internado.

\- ¿Yo soy uno de ellos? - comento. La respuesta es obvia, pero no la considero cierto o no del todo. - No lo creo, desconozco cuál es mi talento.

-Es uno hermoso Megumi-chan. - comento el hombre secándose las lágrimas, pero mi madre molesta lo corto.

\- Bueno resumiéndolo iras a la Academia Alice. - comenzó mi madre cortante, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.


	3. Capitulo 2

-No iré. - respondo cortante. Estos señores vienen de un momento a otro y quieren cambiar mi solitario mundo para peor, acaso han considerado mi opinión.

-Megumi no tienes voto en esa elección. - comenta mi madre dándome una mirada fría, que en vez de asustarme me lleno de rabia y me inspiro para responder. Era como si a una pequeña vela le hubieran colocado gasolina.

-Es mi vida, puedo decidir sobre ella. - comento irritada, es injusto que te obliguen a algo.

-No es verdad. - le sigue el hombre. - Es decisión del Estado el mantener a todos los alices en la Academia para que aprendan a controlarlos, es una ley.

El hombre me regalo una sonrisa tranquila que lo único que hizo fue irritarme más. Gracias señor travesti, no hubiera sido mucha molestia que me lo dijera antes de que yo hubiera caído en ridículo.

\- ¿Cuál es mi Alice? - comento y espero una respuesta clara. Si estoy obligada a ir lo mejor es estar bien informada y por otro lado para no quedar como una niña berrinchuda sin su dulce.

-Interpretación Musical. -comenta el hombre mientras mi madre sostiene su teléfono.

-Se podría decir que tu Alice sirve para, comunicar sentimientos a través de tu voz. - ella dice sin despegar la mirada del teléfono y eso solo me fastidia, parecia tan irrespetuosa, que por un segundo me hizo dudar de su comportamiento, pero de igual manera yo no la conocia en lo absoluto. – Lo más fantástico es que todos adoraran tu voz, aunque cantes horribles.

Ignore lo ultimo, aunque para mi significaba una ofensa. No respondi nada pues aún estaba asombrada "Interpretación Musical", sonaba mejor de lo que significaba, pero aún tenía una duda, desde cuando canto así. Aún tengo la memoria fresca y sé que la persona que canto la canción no era yo, o no era mi voz. E cantado antes, pero nunca como esa ves, era irónico, por fin tengo un don y por una vez quisiera no tenerlo. Antes hubiera dado todo por encontrar aquello que me definiera, pero ahora hubiera preferido nunca encontrarlo. Siempre dicen que todo don viene con una responsabilidad que lo equilibre y esta situación es el vivo ejemplo.

Es algo confuso, ellos me hacen creer que vinieron a comprobar la existencia de mi Alice como ir a tomar un examen, pero hablan tan seguros como si ya hubieran comprobado la existencia del Alice que según yo era algo nuevo en mí.

-Tu inscripción será lo más rápido posible, por el otoño. - comenta el señor. - Entraras para finales del primer semestre.

-Bueno eso es todo Megumi. - comenta mi madre mientras sostiene un sobre que dice "ACADEMIA ALICE"- Puedes colocarte a delante de esa ventana, quiero tomarte una foto, y sostén este sobre para que se vea el nombre.

Me coloco como me pide inconscientemente mientras un flash me sega, al darme cuenta ella y el señor se encuentran posando mientras sonríen y me doy cuenta de todo. Ella quiere promocionar su empresa, y para confirmar eso estamos yo y el sobre.

-Madre podemos hablar. - comento mientras me porto lo más educada posible.

-Megumi, no tengo tiempo para eso. - comenta dándome una mirada desaprobatoria, eso es el colmo. Ni siquiera dio una excusa falsa.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! - grito. - Nunca tienes tiempo para mí, solo te interesa tu empresa. Nunca me prestaste atención y nunca me entendiste y al parecer nunca lo harás.

Salgo corriendo de la habitación sin prestar atención a lo sucedido, de algo me alegro y es que si me tengo que ir que sea sin arrepentirme de no decir nada. Al darme cuenta aquella mujer morena se encontraba escuchando la conversación.

Al llegar a mi habitación me lanzo a llorar en mi cama, mientras pienso en mi futuro, es como si a un recluso le cambiara a de arresto domiciliario a la cárcel, seré condenada a vivir encerrada.

Mi reloj seguirá detenido, siento como las lágrimas humedecen mis mejillas y el horrible nudo en mi garganta.

 _Esta será la última vez que llore, por algo que hace mi madre._

Esta es la promesa entre yo y mi almohada.

-Lo siento Megumi. - comenta la bella mujer mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

-Nadeshiko no eres algo dramática. - comenta el hombre. - Porque no disfrutar de tu única hija, tú tienes la oportunidad, al contrario de Yuka.

-No es igual. - comenta la mujer. - Fui criada en un pueblo, ame a mis padres y hermanos, pero ellos me vendieron a la Academia me defraudaron, prefiero que ella se decepcione de mí y del mundo ahora, a que confié y sufra después.

-La mantuviste aquí todo este tiempo. - comenta el hombre y ella asiente. -Muy estratégico, fue con el Alice de la barrera, seguro de Shiki.

-Yuka en su última visita me la dio, supongo que aun no sabe que su hija esta alli. - comenta la mujer mientras saca una piedra del pedestal. - Tienen a Mikan, lo mejor es no dejarla solo. Yuka en su momento tuvo a Kaoru y Mikan necesitara la ayuda de Megumi.

-Te preocupa que la coloquen en Actividades Peligrosas.

-Es mi mayor terror. - comenta la mujer. - Ella están dulce que no lo soportaría, siempre que la veo me hace recordar a mis días con Yuka, tiene ese brillo, o al menos lo tenía la última vez que la vi libre.

\- ¿Hablas de antes de que sucediera eso? - comenta el hombre. - Fue algo triste, sin lugar a dudas, muchas personas perdieron sus hogares y Hyuga fue obligado a entrar a la Academia justo lo que querían, pero le siguió Nogi y al parecer esperaban que Megumi los acompañara, pero no se dio el caso, espero que no la odien.

-Hay Dios mío. - comenta mientras se estrecha las manos a la cara. - Espero haber parecido ruda y desinteresada, ella era tan detallista y deducía todo tan rápido.

-No te eches la culpa. -agrega. – Igual iba a entrar con tu consentimiento o sin él.

La mujer lo golpea con un libro y luego lo ignora.-Espero que afronte lo que suceda.

-Yo también. - comento el hombre. - No solo por ti, también por todos nosotros. Al paso que vamos las cosas se saldrán de control más rápido de lo que pensaba.

2 Semanas después se desato el infierno en la mansión. Al saber que la única prisionera, quiero decir habitante, era cambiada de cárcel, de residencia, todo se descontrolo. Pues siendo seria la mansión existía para que yo pueda vivir con comodidades, pero al no tener razón para que continúe con su uso se decidió cerrarla y que desapareciera todo rastro de vida. Se comenzó con el despido masivo de todos los empleados y de igual modo se cerró la mansión.

Tal vez debería preocuparme por el despido masivo, pero una única pregunta cruzaba mi cabeza ¿Acaso podré llevarme mis preciados juguetes?

Imposible no cabrían en mi maleta, y en todo caso sería mucho peso. La maleta que llevo es de mano, pues en la Academia Alice solo se permite el uso del uniforme y en casos festivos utilizar la ropa del lugar.

Contiene mi ropa interior junto con unos cuantos vestidos, tres pijamas, dos pares de zapatos. Lo demás son mis juguetes, quería llevar mis títeres, pero ocuparían todo mi espacio, rellené lo último de espacio con libros y una caja musical que siempre ha estado presente desde que tengo memoria y para aclarar, es reciente. Tiene una melodía que me tranquiliza, pero desconozco el nombre de la melodía. Hay un peine y mis perfumes, cremas y mis accesorios para el cabello y un modesto cofre donde se encuentra mi joyería.

Veo mi habitación apagada, sin nadie que me importe presente, ni los objetos que una vez la representaron, ya no hay rastro de _mi burbuja._ La empleada morena desapareció ese día, nadie la conocía, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

Todo está sin vida, los muebles han sido colocados con una tela blanca y seguro con el paso del tiempo se llene de polvo. Me acerco al balcón con la puerta de vidrio cerrada, lo único que extrañare serán los atardeceres y amaneceres, siempre soñé con pintar uno tal vez lo haga en otro momento o tal vez componga una canción sobre eso, algo referente a la calidez de los atardeceres y de la esperanza de cada amanecer. Me volví poeta desde que supe la existencia del Alice, tal vez sea un efecto secundario.

Abajo se estaciona una limusina negra, mi hora a llegado. Me acerco a la puerta de la habitación sin antes voltear y decir. - Adiós.

Salgo y allí está el hombre del primer momento junto a otro.

-Buenos días Megumi-chan. - comenta mientras sonríe. - Vamos es hora de visitar tu nuevo hogar.

-Lo que diga señor travesti. - susurro y el me mira con una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

-Muy tímida ¿no? –susurra de una manera sarcástica que yo puedo oír. Me reiría, pero no es momento para hacerlo y tampoco quiero.

Asiento y quisiera comentar una frase sarcástica, pero prefiero quedarme callada, es mejor no tentar la suerte.

Salgo de la mansión y abro la puerta del auto hasta sentarme, bajo la ventana del carro y miro mi casa, esperando guardar cada detalle como una foto.

-Puede que no conozcas la Academia, pero te aseguro que harás muchos amigos. - sigue el hombre del inicio. - Son igual que tú y con tus mismos problemas y sentimientos.

-No lo creo. - susurro.

\- ¿Qué?

-No creo que eso sea posible. - comento. - Quien vive encerrada toda su vida, tal vez hasta se burlen de mi poder, no los conozco por lo que no puedo estar de acuerdo con ese comentario.

El Ambiente se vuelve incómodo y decido dormir, el mundo de los sueños es más interesante que la conversación.

-Es una engreída. - comenta el hombre. - Vivir en una casa tan grande, tener todo y no negarle nada, eso es el resultado. Una niña malcriada y egocéntrica.

-No creo que sea eso. - le sigue el hombre rubio dando una leve mirada a la niña que dormia en el asiento trasero. - Seguro está enojada. Dime que sentirías si de un momento a otro, vengan y te quiten todo, y de una manera la persona que admiraras aparenta no importarle en lo absoluto.

-En un modo tienes razón, pero eso no justifica su malcriadez. - comenta el otro. - Otros niños sufren más y ella se queja de eso. Te apuesto que no tiene nada que extrañar del mundo, muchos de los jóvenes que van a la Academia sufrieron más que ella.

-Eso es seguro. - afirma el otro. - Pero acaso es malo ser compresivo, no hay que juzgar sin conocer.

-Díselo a ella, acaba de juzgarnos a todos sin conocernos.

-Acaso no hemos hecho alguna vez lo que hizo ella.

-Desde cuando eres filosófico, Narumi. -dice sarcásticamente el hombre y sigue conduciendo. - ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?

-Mal, seguro. - le responde el hombre. - Fueron mejores amigos, pero la situación lo pidió así. Nadeshiko fue muy egoísta para solo esconderla. De que te sirve sobrevivir si nunca vivirás.

-Me preocupan mucho. - Aunque Narumi **no lo** **comentara** , veía en esos niños la imagen de ellos cuando eran jóvenes. - Son muy parecidos a nosotros.

O bueno el narrador omnisciente se equivocó, basta de abucheos.

-Pero esperemos que la entiendan. - le sigue el hombre. - Somos profesores después de todo es nuestro deber, ¿no? Misaki- sensei.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Narumi-sensei. -comenta el hombre. - Seguro es Habilidad Somática, o también Especial.

-Hubiera preferido que fuera los dos. - comenta Narumi. - Especial para que este con Mikan y Somática para que pueda reconciliarse con Ruka.

\- ¿Qué hay de Natsume? -continúa Misaki.

-Natsume tiene a Mikan. - dice Narumi.

-Esperemos que sea sensato.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Dejo este 2 capitulo, pero quiero que sepan, que la historia es muy larga...muy largaaaaa

Me estresa, pero weno, escribo por hobby, no es como si fuera una obligación ;v

BAYSS


	4. Capitulo 3

Algo me está moviendo acaso ¿un terremoto?, tal vez solo me esté cayendo de mi cama, o solo este nadando en el mar, los sueños son la forma de escapar de nuestra realidad.

-Megumi despierta- grita la voz de un hombre y eso me sobresalta- ¡Que te despiertes!

-AHHHHHHH. - grito tan fuerte, que el hombre sale volando hasta chocarse con el árbol. Al parecer uno de los poderes del Alice tiene que ver con la fuerza de las cuerdas auditivas.

-Megumi no grites así. Mi oído sangrara. - comenta el hombre rubio a lo que me avergüenzo. Soy de mal dormir, y juntando que tengo un Alice, que para aclarar soy incapaz de controlar, hace más difícil mi vida. Tal vez en el fondo sí estuvo bien venir a la Academia Alice. - Misaki- sensei ¿estás bien?

Les sigo por la espalda, hasta ver la rara escena de los hombres.

-Estoy bien Narumi-sensei. - comenta el otro hombre mientras se agarra la cabeza. - Solo me gol...

No termina de hablar porque se cae al piso. Narumi comienza a chillar y dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Misaki.

-Misaki-sensei nunca te olvidare. - comenta mientras una lagrima cae de sus ojos de una manera extremadamente dramática, saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo coloca en su cara. - Descansa en paz.

\- ¡QUE NO ESTOY MUERTO! -chilla Misaki. Tengo que admitir que la escena es muy divertida y cómica, pero me preocupa Misaki. Narumi sigue con su monologo, en el que menciona que fue un buen amigo y cosas, así como si fuera un funeral-.

-Perdón por todo lo que hice, prometo que protegeré tu huerto y que nunca volveré a tomar tus semillas látigo y...

\- ¡Deja de ignorarme!-Grita Misaki parándose. - ¡Sabía que habías entrado al huerto!

Hay comienza una persecución, alrededor de un árbol.

\- ¡No Misaki! - grita el rubio. - Era mentira...

No puedo aguantar la risa, y termino soltando una gran carcajada, si no paraba iba a explotar. Me di cuenta que la persecución había parado y que me miraban, pero no pude detener mis risas, hasta que mi cara se calentó con un ligero color rosa, la vergüenza provoco que me auto protegiera tapándome las caras con mis manos.

-Sabes Megumi-chan. - comenta Narumi. - te ves mejor cuando ríes, que con esa expresión seria.

Eso me hizo enrojecer, tal vez mi enojo me cegó, solo tal vez.

Les eche la culpa de mi mala suerte, dejando que eso me influenciara y consiguiera una mala impresión de ellos. Los juzgue antes de conocerlos, y eso estuvo mal, muy mal, pero ellos no deben saberlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez sea muy orgullosa.

-Tal vez lo haga más seguido. - comento sonriente intentando cubrir mi sonrojo. Los dos hombres se ríen y me devuelven la sonrisa. Pero antes de que podamos seguir la conversación Misaki-sensei se vuelve a caer al piso, pero esta vez sentado.

-Megumi-chan llevare a Misaki a la enfermería, ¿Podrías esperar a los representantes de tu aula?- comenta y yo asiento, de todos modos, fue mi culpa el que Misaki este de esa manera.

Ellos desaparecen tan rápido como llegaron. Pero creo que fue algo insensato, debí preguntarles la apariencia o tal vez como se llaman.

-Hola Soledad- hablo sola. Es una mala costumbre, al pasar tanto tiempo sola, provoco que comenzara a hablar con el "viento". Me siento en una banca en frente al gran edificio estudiantil. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos se vuelcan en mi garganta, y allí me doy cuenta de que soy la nueva, que no conozco a nadie.

¡Oh por Dios! Qué no me hagan Bullying, ya vi muchas series y capítulos de la Rosa de Guadalupe para saber lo fastidioso y doloroso que es el Bullying.

Respiro y me abrazo por la brisa helada que pasa por mi cuello como si algo o alguien me mirara, me toco el hombro sintiendo un leve estremecimiento y me intento hacer una bolita.

Ahora que lo pienso todo está muy silencioso y vacío como una película de terror, no Megumi, no pienses en cosas tenebrosas.

Miro a todos lados y mi vista no cambia. Al parecer los representantes se tardan un poco, un poco mucho, o tal vez estoy tan aburrida que el tiempo pasa tan lento.

Entonces sucede algo clásico de una película de terror, un arbusto se mueve y entonces el protagonista se mete en el bosque, en mi caso aquí no hay un bosque, solo algunos árboles, tal vez muchos, pero igual que yo sepa es una academia, no un bosque.

Sucede lo que tiene que suceder me acerco, mientras me digo palabras de consuelo, algo como: _¡Hey!, es un colegio, no saldrá ningún asesino serial ni ningún fantasma vengativo que tuvo una muerte horrible_.

 _Ya Megumi, Basta._

Ojos rojos salen de la sombra del arbusto y una idea surca mi cabeza, que tal si un animal fue mutado por el Alice de alguien y lo volvió un animal peligroso y carnívoro. Este escapo y ahora busca victimas en los arbustos de la Academia.

Se mueve el arbusto y chillo, algo que detesto de mi actual poder es que cuando chillo sale melódico, ¡Que clase de broma es esta! Como podre desahogar mi terror con esa clase de grito. El arbusto sigue moviéndose y algo blanco sale del él y me empuja. Termino cayendo al césped y algo pequeño cae encima mio.

-¡No suéltame!- chillo y cierro los ojos, pero no siento ningún forcejeo y al abrirlos me encuentro con un conejo de ojos rojos y con pelaje blanco como las nubes. - Pero si eres un conejo.

-Qué lindo eres. - digo mientras sonrió y me siento y arreglo mi falda que estaba algo levantada. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

El conejito solo mueve su nariz roja, como rodolfo el Reno, ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Qué dulce quiero una mascota como él!

-Pues yo me llamo...- antes de que pueda decir algo un arbusto se vuelve a mover- ¿Tienes un amigo?

Sonrió tal vez sea su novia o novio, quien sabe, entonces comienzo a mover las hojas hasta que veo unos ojos azules.

-Un conejo de ojos celestes.-murmuro y me acerco y cuando muevo la última rama esperando encontrar un conejo me encuentro con la cara de un niño.

-¡Pero que!- chillo y del asombro me resbalo y caigo. Cierro los ojos e intento mantener el equilibrio sosteniendome de algo o al menos intento buscar apoyo del piso para no caerme, y eso hago. Pero termino cayendo en el pecho del niño de mi tamaño. Me apoyo del césped y miro la cara del niño, él ha cerrado los ojos, y al abrirlos se asusta al encontrarme allí y yo solo me sonrojo. Tiene una cara dulce y cabello rubio con ojos azules. Sus facciones me traen nostalgia y un sentimiento de dolor y sin entender que sucede, algo humedo cae por mis mejillas. Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, y caen en la mejilla del niño.

 _"¿Lo abre visto en otro lugar?"_

Me levanto rápido y me siento en el césped- Lo...lo. Siento- tartamudeo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? El niño está igual de sonrojado que yo. Saco un pañuelo y se lo entrego a modo de disculpa y él lo recibe.

\- ¿Te golpeaste? - me pregunta, lo miro y comienza a mirar a todos lados mientras se toca su cabeza intentando explicar lo que trata de decirme. – Es que estas llorando y yo...

Su voz se pierde y yo suelto un sonidito de asombro para responder. – No, es solo que el asombro, el susto y eso, y esas cosas ya sabes yo...

Tartamudeo, y muevo mis manos en un intento para buscar una escusa pero mi cara roja no me deja pensar. Creo que los dos estamos igual de sonrojados, e intentando no enfrentar la mirada del otro. O tal vez no, porque tan rápido como ese pensamiento llego, sentí un estremecimiento, propio de cuando alguien te mira fijamente, como si te estudiara.

Y era cierto, el me miraba fijamente y al conectar nuestros ojos, sus celestes ojos con mis azules ojos, siento un dolor en mi pecho, pero pronto lo paso a segundo plano al encontrar un rastro de rabia en su mirada, acto seguido él se para rápido y comienza a murmurar cosas.

-Oye ¿cómo te llamas? - lo miro y el me fulmina con la mirada- ¿Qué?..¿Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa es que me voy. - dice indignado, recoge al conejo en sus brazos y comienza a caminar en dirección al edificio.

-Oye acaso ¿Hice algo para que te enojaras?- Lo intento detener, tocandole el hombro, pero él ni me mira, y me da un manotazo para soltarlo, a lo cual respondo asombrada.

-Suéltame Hikaru. - gruñe y eso me asusta junto con la frialdad de su mirada.

Me quedo estática mirando en la dirección a donde se va, hasta que replanteo lo que paso.

\- ¡Yo no me llamo Hikaru! - grito y suena melodioso, quiero que suene como un grito. Me agarro el cabello, y comienzo a patear y golpear un árbol, y para colmo se llevó mi pañuelo. " _Es un desconsiderado, sin sentimientos...Idiota...Idiota"_

-¡Es un niño tonto y engreído que no vale la pena! - chillé "dulcemente" mientras continúo golpeando el árbol, hasta que un carraspeo me detiene y me volteo.

-Somos los representantes de la clase B, sección primaria. - escuche la voz monótona de una niña, eso me alerta y termino volteandome mientras intento arreglar mi despeinado cabello.

Había una niña de cabello negro corto y ojos violetas, ella tenía un semblante serio que me intimidaba y al costado tenia a un niño castaño con ojos castaños que sonreía tímidamente, el llevaba lentes, unos lentes redondos.

\- ¿En qué podemos ayudarte? - dijo el niño compartiendo su sonrisa tímida.

-E...esto yo soy la estudiante nueva. - susurro mientras veo mis mangas, nerviosamente. -Narumi me dijo que esperara por us...ustedes.

-Entonces déjanos presentarte ante todos. - dijo el niño de nuevo y la niña no cambio su expresión. - Narumi sensei nos dijo que te enseñemos el camino.

Asentí mientras le dirigía una mirada, pero al mismo tiempo me remilgaba las mangas del suéter negro. Ellos comenzaron a adentrarse al edificio.

-Esta es la sección primaria en este lugar asisten los niños con Alice de 3 a 12 años. - respondió el niño caminando. - Está formada por 2 clases la clase A para niños d años y la clase B que está formada por niños de 9 a 12 años.

Asentí y tuve un instinto de escribir lo que repentian, pero no tenia libreta, ademas estaba nerviosa, la niña me continuaba mirando, como si me estuviera estudiandome...

 _"Por favor detente"_

Ellos siguieron caminando ignorándome, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un salón con una señal de bronce...o sera cobre... con la letra B gigante.

-Este es la clase B.- dijo el niño deteniéndose y compartiendo su sonrisa. - Yo soy Yuu Tobita, uno de los representantes de la clase B.

Mire a la niña, pero ella siguió ignorando todo, hasta que suspiro y dijo simplemente. - Yo soy Imai Hotaru, representante de la clase B.

Volví a asentir esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero nada sucedió, Tobita se mostró incomodo, pero me dirigió una sonrisa de nuevo para agregar. - Bienvenida a la clase, puede que te sientas confundida por ser nueva y algo asustada, pero nosotros los representantes estamos para ayudarte y responder a tus dudas.

Ante eso sonreí. - Gracias, he estado algo triste desde que llegue, pero espero llevarme bien con todos. Yo soy Megumi Hanahoshi y es un gusto conocerlos.

Bueno gente, dejo el ultimo capitulo.

Se agradece las estrellitas, y comentarios (°3°)

Tal vez me tarde un poco en publicar, pero les aseguro que voy a terminar la historia :)

Si te gusto deja tu estrellita, me motiva a seguir.

Y si encuentras algo...COMENTA...HOMBRE; Somos humanos si me equivoque avisenme :)


	5. Capitulo 4

Sonreí y el niño me correspondió, pero pude ver una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa por parte de Imai. Antes de que pudiera procesar la sonrisa de Imai una voz chillona se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

-HOTARUUUUUUU. - la voz de una niña resonó por todo el pasillo formando eco. - HOTARUUUU, ERES UNA MALA AMIGAA.

La voz se hacía más fuerte y provenía de una niña de coletas quien corría rápido, tan rápido que se podía ver como sus coletas saltaban a su paso. De un momento a otro ella ralentizo su paso, pareciendo que la que la niña saltaría a los brazos de Imai a abrazarla, pero cuando la niña estaba cerca, está en vez de abrazarla salto formando una patada voladora y sin que pudiera advertir lo que sucedería Imai saco un bastón de su bolsillo y con presionar un botón este se volvió una gran mata moscas, el cual batió de tal manera que la niña salió volando estrellándose con una pared.

-MIKAN. - chillo alarmado Tobita y este se acercó corriendo a la niña y yo lo seguí por detrás.

\- ¿Estas bien? - dije mirándola mientras evitaba que se golpeara de cabeza con el piso. - Oye, ¿estás bien niña?

La niña solo se dejó sostenerse en mi hombro y después levantar su cara con golpes y volver a chillar. - HOTARUUU, porque me tratas así, es tu culpa por no levantarme temprano.

-Es tu culpa por ser una tonta dormilona. - dijo la chica guardando el bastón en su bolsillo. - Además siempre que intento levantarte, te tardas demasiado.

-Al menos debiste esperarme. - dijo la niña mientras lagrimeaba. - Yo también quería conocer a la chica nueva.

Parpadee rápidamente por lo mencionado ¿"Chica nueva"? No sé si sentirme alagada o avergonzada, sentí un impulso de hablar, pero cuando lo intenté mi lengua parecía trabarse, y solo pude hablar y cerrar mi boca, varias veces, sin ningún sentido aparentemente.

-Mikan-chan ella te está sosteniendo. - dijo Tobita graciosos mientras la niña abría los ojos estupefacta y se separaba de mí.

-De verdad lo siento. - dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello. - Soy Mikan Sakura, ella es mi mejor amiga Hotaru y perdón por que tengas que ver eso.

Yo solo reí por su escena, ¿Por qué se arreglaba el cabello? ¿Era una persona importante? Negué y me enternecí por sus acciones y dije. – No importa, eres una persona educada, a comparación de otras personas. - dije mientras mascullaba las últimas palabras recordando al maleducado niño, para terminar con una sonrisa. - La presentación fue agradable además que me arreglo el día.

\- ¡Qué linda! - exclamo Mikan con los ojos estrellados causando que me sonroje sin control, ella se da cuenta de lo que dijo y comienza a tartamudear. - Lo…lo dije e…en voz alta.

Hotaru asiente y ella ríe, aun avergonzada continúo riendo. Nunca nadie me había dicho libremente que soy linda, eso me deja un buen sabor en la boca, lo que trato de decir es que a quien no le gustan los cumplidos, no es ser soberbia es solo intentar mantener mi autoestima.

-Oh, veo que ya se conocen. - se escuchó la voz de Narumi, y giro aun ruborizada para encontrar la mirada del alegre profesor. – Bueno, chicas es momento que Megumi se presente.

Parpadeo lentamente para asentir nerviosamente, y todos los demás presentes entraron al salón y yo me quedé afuera. Cada uno de diferente manera, Mikan me dio una sonrisa de apoyo, Hotaru me dio una mirada y Tobita sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿Qué hago? - murmure alto y Narumi me miro, para luego recordar a Misaki- ¿Esta bien Misaki?

Dije a regañadientes, nunca me gusto admitir que me equivoque, pero no fue del todo mi culpa, he reconocido un Alice nuevo y que no se controlar en lo más mínimo. Narumi sonríe y asiente y yo agacho la cabeza.

-Acabemos con esto. – dije mientras estiraba mis brazos.

-Megumi chan, te comportas tan raro. - dijo inesperadamente y yo lo miro expectante. - Ante mi eres una niña enojada e independiente incluso diría amargada, pero ante las personas de tu edad, eres amable y sonriente.

Al escuchar eso miro al piso avergonzada, y comienzo a reflexionar lo que dijo, tal vez tenga razón. Nunca me había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento, tal vez lo hacía inconscientemente. Seguro era un modo de defensa ante los adultos, con los niños me llevo bien, los comprendo y ellos me comprenden, pero a los adultos no los comprendo y eso me asusta, no los entiendo en lo más mínimo. Estaba por recalcar algo, pero Narumi me corta.

-Eres una tsundere. – dice con una sonrisa como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un gran dilema, me doy una palmada a la cabeza. - No tienes que negarlo.

\- ¡No soy una tsundere! - chillo mientras me enrojezco de la rabia. - Solo no me entienden.

-Entonces puedes entrar. - dijo él y yo asentí, pero antes susurro. - Eso es algo que diría una tsundere.

Me volteo y lo intento acuchillar con la mirada, pero a quien engaño eso no es posible. Niego y digo. - Te escuche.

El entra riendo y cierra la puerta. Estoy sola en el pasillo, y el viento me susurra que escape, pero a ¿dónde? Vuelvo a negar para acercarme a la puerta y abrirla. Ingreso al salón y me quedo parada en frente de todos, he visto muchos doramas escolares para saber cómo son las presentaciones de los niños nuevos. Narumi se acerca a la pizarra sostiene una tiza y comienza a escribir mi nombre.

Puedo imaginar como en la pizarra aparecen los Kanjis, "めぐみ"" 花欲 **しい** **"**

-Chicos reciban a una nueva estudiante. - dice el dejando la tiza y sonriendo. Yo lo intento, pero solo queda el rastro de una mueca.

-Un gusto conocerlos soy Megumi Hanahoshi. - respondo intentando que mis mejillas dejen de falsificar una sonrisa, que es una mala falsificación para recalcar.

-Bueno chicos escogeremos el sitio de Megumi. – dice sonriendo mientras rompe el silencio con una palmada y yo asiento, pero una idea se cruza por mi cabeza.

-Narumi-sensei ¿usted es mi tutor? - pregunto y todos se comienzan a reír.

-Recién te das cuenta- el responde con una gota de irritación. Pero no es mi culpa, hasta puedo confundirlo como tutora, además que nunca lo he visto como tutor. Pero espera un segundo eso significa que e insultado, maltrato, y golpeado al amigo de mi tutor. Algo me dice que voy a jalar el año. - Pero contamos con un tutor auxiliar también.

-No me vuelvas a dejar. - solloza el hombre a su costado, que aparece desde debajo del pupitre, y yo solo puedo mirarlos estupefacta. No me había dado cuenta de lo gracioso que era este lugar, o al menos no lo consideraba hasta que mis mejillas se curvaron solas.

Estaba feliz y no sabía la razón, o lo estaba, hasta que me encontré con la fría y fija mirada de un chico rubio al cual pude identificar como el niño de la mañana. Conectamos nuestras miradas un rato o lo sentí de esa manera, sus ojos celestes me eran nostálgicos y no negare que eran hermosos como el cielo despejado. Pero ese cielo estaba por tener una tormenta sus ojos me miraban con rabia y furia, como si le hubiera hecho algo que nunca podría perdonar.

-Ummm. -carraspea Narumi y volteo a verlo, sé que todos vieron el tiempo que me detuve mirándolo, pero prefiero actuar que no fue nada. - Debido a que Megumi desconoce todo lo relacionado al colegio, se le escogerá un compañero. Se le pide a este que le enseñe lo necesario y que la ayude en comprender todo.

Saca un papel del delantal que lleva puesto. ¿Porque lleva un delantal? A cierto olvide que mi profesor era travesti.

-Ruka Nogi. - anuncia y todos dejan de hablar fuerte para comenzar a murmurar y yo me estremezco por lo tenso del ambiente.

\- ¿Quién es? - susurro mientras le jalo el brazo, Narumi sonríe y señala al niño rubio. Que a cada momento se ve más intimidante y que me da mucho miedo.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Chillo y el vuelve a sonreír, sin que diga nada le arrebato el papel de las manos. - Aquí no dice nada, como puedes escoger a alguien con un papel vacío.

El me quita el papel y lo vuelve a colocar en su delantal y sin cambiar su sonrisa, se comienza alejar mientras se despide. - Bueno los veo luegooooo.

Se vuelve un silencio y el niño rubio se para junto a un niño de cabello negro y desaparecen por la puerta. Yo no entiendo su actitud, ni siquiera entiendo que está sucediendo.

Dando un respiro, me acerco y me siento en la mesa en la que estaban sentados los 2 niños. Al parecer Mikan es la compañera del niño de cabello negro por lo que estoy sentada cerca de ella.

-Estuvo bien. - dice mientras sonríe y yo asiento. ¿Acaso nunca deja de sonreír? - No te preocupes por Natsume y Ruka-pion, ellos son siempre así, es su forma de ser, incluso pudo ser peor.

-Si. – digo para luego mirarla alarmada. - ¿Peor?

-Pero me pareció raro que Ruka-pion saliera delante de Natsume. - ella dice ignorando mi pregunta anterior mientras mira la puerta, para girarse dubitativamente. - ¿Le has hecho algo?

-No, que yo sepa. - digo y ella se queda pensado.

\- ¿Detestas a los animales? o ¿ellos te detestan? - me pregunta y yo comienzo a pensar. Y comienzo a buscar en mi vida, no es muy larga, y es verdad si hago un flash back de toda mi vida, solo puedo encontrar un montón de juegos de Monopoly solos con peluches, eso causa que una gota de vergüenza caiga de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Tal vez? - menciono y ella asiente y mira la pizarra para murmurar cosas que no oí.

-Tal vez te lleves mal con los animales. – dice mientras me mira y yo asiento. Un rato después que Narumi se haya ido, todos se vuelven a parar y se acercan a mi pupitre.

-Oye Hanahoshi. - dice un niño. - ¿Que Alice tienes?

-Pues yo…-me quedo pensando, es decir yo tengo el Alice de Interpretación Musical y el otro, pero me dijeron que no lo mencionara hasta que estuviera comprobado.

-Esperemos que sea una Alice verdadero. - dice una niña de cabello verde mientras se coloca al frente de mi carpeta y le manda una mirada fulminante a Mikan. - Ya pasamos por esto antes.

\- ¡¿Que tratas de decir Permy!? - chilla Mikan. - Yo si soy un Alice.

-No te puedes quedar callada. - vuelve a decir la niña y comienzan a pelear, hasta que Imai y Tobita las separan.

-Chicas no deberían hacer eso. - dice Linchoi preocupado. - Además Megumi iba a hablar.

Ellos se voltean expectantes y yo suspiro. - Tengo Interpretación Musical.

\- ¿Puedes cantar hermoso? - dice la niña. - Pues, aunque me digas eso, no te considero merecedora de ser compañero de Ruka.

Yo la miro asombrada pensé que me darían una bienvenida o algo, no que me declararía la guerra. Y principalmente, no me interesa Ruka en lo más mínimo, a penas lo conozco.

-Por qué no le pedimos a Megumi que nos muestre su poder. - menciona un niño que vuela por detrás, y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Esa es una buena idea Kitsunene- Continua la niña. - Vamos canta Megumi.

Esa pequeña frase me hizo estremecerme…

 _¡Vamos canta! ¡TE DIJE QUE CANTES!_

La miro, y puedo ver como su cabello se oscuro formando una figura femenina oscura, mi madre y me vuelvo a asustar. - Yo no puedo hacerlo. - susurro. - madre.

\- ¿Que?

-No puedo hacerlo. – vuelvo a murmurar mientras siento mi cabeza girar, acompañada de golpes de la misma como si un martillo me estuviera aplastando el cráneo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – continua y yo cierro los ojos y me tapo los oídos. - Ese es tu Alice, y debes mostrárnoslo. Vamos canta.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! –grito y la voz suena amplificada, aparte de quebrada. - ¡Esto es nuevo, yo no me conozco, apenas si entiendo lo que sucede con mi vida! ¡Yo tengo miedo! - Sigo gritando y no entiendo por qué no me detengo.

 _ **¡DETENTE MEGUMI!**_

Mi voz sale disparada de mi garganta y en ese preciso instante descubro que he perdido el control de mi Alice. Pero no puedo parar.

\- ¡No puedo parar! – chillo mientras lagrimas caen de mis mejillas, al ver como todos están tapándose los oídos con desesperación.

 _Qué alguien me ayude_

-Mikan. - entra el niño de cabello negro, alterado. - Anula su Alice. - menciona el pelinegro.

La miro y ella se levanta y se acerca mientras se tambalea, las ondas de mi boca no se detienen, por lo que debe ser difícil no salir volando. Ella llega a mí, pero cada vez me asusto más y creo que voy a gritar más fuerte, lagrimas se forman en mis ojos y lo entiendo. Quede marcada, y estoy sola para afrontarlo. Mikan se cae y yo continúo llorando, hasta que alguien me abraza por la espalda.

-Todo está bien. - susurra, y esa voz aligera mi gran nudo en mi garganta, yo aún no sé cómo soporta mis ondas. - Respira, respira, todo está bien.

Antes de darme cuenta me caigo al piso y lloro. Los brazos no me dejan, hasta que me estabilizo, y allí puedo verlo, es el niño rubio. Tal vez lo juzgue antes de tiempo de nuevo.

Quiero caerle bien, quiero llegar a ser su amiga. No quiero volver a descontrolarme.

Tal vez, pueda ser mi amigo, no quiero seguir sola.

 _Por favor no me dejes_

Con eso caigo en la oscuridad

Bueno aqui dejo el capitulo 4.

Literalmente este es recien el comienzo, y como dije antes la historia es muy larga, aun la tengo en borrador y tengo que arreglar aspectos en la trama y esas cosas.

Pero ya lo tengo casi todo, excepto que tengo que corregir muchos borradores...

AHHHHHH

Ademas quiero arreglar la portada, es mas como improvisación, pero mehhhhh.

Cierto, pronto realizare otro proyecto... Lo se, lo se...

El que mucho abarca poco aprieta, pero me gusta estresarme

Bueno BAIS GENTE.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, la historia a llegado a lo 30 vistas ¿?, y 11 estrellas... ESTOY TAN FELIZ :)

LOS ADORO 3


End file.
